paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogs Save the Chickens
This is a future generation episode, featuring th older PAW Patrol and their pups. (This is also my first future generation story) Summary While the little pups are visiting Farmer Yumi's farm, Digger, Littlepaw, Nemo, Ami, Wisteria, Pip, Chase Jr., Taylor, and Joey decide to chase Farmer Yumi's chickens, just for fun. However, not only do the chickens think it's not fun, but they are causing trouble around the farmyard too. The PAW Patrol must put their skills back to use to save the day and show their pups the meaning of the PAW Patrol. Will they save the chickens, fix the trouble, and stop their pups before they get into big trouble? Characters *Older PAW Patrol **Older Marshall **Older Lulu **Older Rubble **Older Penelope **Older Chase **Older Skye **Older Rocky **Older Lilac **Older Zuma **Older Deliliah **Ryder (teen) *Pup Pup Puppies (GL6) {Except Rosie and Dewdrop's cubs and Luna and Rocket's pups) *Farmer Yumi Story (One morning at the Lookout, the little pups were all playing together) (Econ touches Chloe with his paw) Econ: Tag! Yuh're it! (He runs off) Chloe: Not for long! (She trips) Whooaaa! (She collides with Econ, Wisteria, Littlepaw, and Pip and they tumble down the hill) (Skye, Deliliah, Marshall, and Lilac rush over) Lilac: Are y'all okay? (The little pups get up) Econ: Don't worry, mama. We're all good and fine. Skye: Chloe's tumbling reminds me of a certain pup I used to know. Marshall: Really? Who? (He realizes what she means) Oh, yeah... (Lilac, Skye, Marshall, and Deliliah all laugh) (The little pups are confused) Littlepaw: What's so funny? Chloe: Did I do something? Pip: Grown-ups are strange. Econ: Come on. Let's go talk to the other pups. (The pups begin to walk off, but while they were walking) Chloe: Hey, Econ, next time... Econ: What? (Chloe touches him with her paw) Chloe: Tag. You're it next time! *giggles* Econ: *groans* Akers to goal... (Scene Changer: Lilac's Badge) (The little pups are all together near the Lookout) Econ: Ah called y'all here 'cause of our parents. Danielle: What's so wrong with them? I'm just happy that I can chew this sock. Justina: Danielle, tell me that's not one of Ryder's socks. Danielle: ..... Okay, what do you want me to tell about it? Ami: Danielle, you know Ryder doesn't like it when you chew his socks. Danielle: But I love to chew socks. They're so.... socky. But how come you have to always wear those glasses, Justina? Justina: I can't see without them. I might not even see a barn in front of me. Chase Jr.: Barn! That's it! Other Little Pups: What?! Chase Jr.: We can get away from our worrying parents by going to the farm. (The other little pups agree with him) Then let's go! Danielle: Can I bring my socks? Ami: Ryder's socks! Danielle: Not anymore. (Ami rolls her eyes) (Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge) (The little pups have arrived at Farmer Yumi's farm) Joey: Whoa... look at this place.... (Chloe bumps into Justina) (Her glasses fall off) Chloe: Sorry... Justina: No problem, Ami. Chloe: I'm Chloe. Can't you see? (Justina squints her eyes and looks at Chloe) (Her vision is blurry now) (Littlepaw picks up Justina's glasses with his teeth and places them in front of Justina's eyes) Littlepaw: Better now? Justina: Much. Thank you. (Chase Jr. sees Farmer Yumi feeding her chickens) Chase Jr.: Look! Chickens! Dad told us they make him sneeze. Pip: What's wrong with chickens? Other than they can't fly well. Taylor: How about we play chase with them? Digger: That sounds like tons of fun! Littlepaw: Yeah. Nemo: It really does! Joey: Sounds fun! Wisteria: They look really fast. Ami: But that's makes it fun! Chase Jr.: And I love to chase. That's my name. Pip: Nope. You're name is "Chase Jr." That's because our dad's name is Chase. But it does looks fun. (Taylor, Digger, Littlepaw, Nemo, Joey, Wisteria, Ami, Chase Jr., and Pip run to the chickens) Justina: I might lose my glasses, so I don't think I'll do chicken-chasing. (Danielle is lying on the ground chewing on a sock) Danielle: All I wanna do is chew on socks, and chicken chasing and sock chewing don't mix. Patches: I don't think that's a good idea. Clark: Me too. Someone could get hurt.... Lil' Lila: Personally, I like watching more. Chloe: Me too. That way I don't bump into anyone. Domino: I don't find chicken chasing to be a lot of fun. (She sees a floating feather) Oohh.... feather! (She starts to play with it) Econ: No way am I chasing chickens! Terra: I prefer to not do chicken chasing! (The little pups watch as the other little pups start to chase the chickens) Farmer Yumi: Pups, I don't think you should do that. The chickens really don't like being chased. (The little pups chase the chickens around the farm) (They trample through the vegetable patches and knock over some hay piles and knock over some baskets full of produce) What a mess! I'm calling Ryder! (She pulls out her phone) Danielle: Uh oh! (She grabs the sock she's chewing on and hides in the wheel barrel full of carrots) If anyone asks, I'm not in a wheelbarrow full of carrots! (Scene Changer: Rubble's Badge) (Ryder is in his room) (He's putting his socks and shoes on) (But when he puts on of his socks on, he notices a hole and his toe is sticking out) Ryder: Not again. Chase! Skye! (Chase and Skye come in) Chase: You called Ryder? (They see the hole in the sock) (It looks like it was shredded too) Oh... Tell me Danielle hasn't been in your socks again! Skye: .... Well, Justina needs to wear glasses. Chase: Thanks for not telling.... (Penelope runs in) Penelope: Trouble! We got trouble! Chase: "Trouble"?! Don't tell me that the Troublemakers are here! Penelope: No, Team Umizoomi told us that the Troublemakers drove off in Trouble Truck and have no intentions of coming back. And that was two years ago. Skye: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Penelope: The little pups are all gone! Ryder, Chase, and Skye: WHAT!? (Tears fill Penelope's eyes) Penelope: We searched everywhere around the Lookout. If anything happens to our babies.... I don't what I'll do! Ryder: Don't worry, Penelope. We'll find all the little pups. Chase: But this is the 3rd time they ran off without our permission. Skye: We need a place to keep them in. Like the baby turtles that stayed at the Lookout when the pond dried out. (Ryder's Pup-Pad rings) (Ryder answers it) Ryder: Ryder, here. Farmer Yumi: Ryder, there is a problem on the farm. Ryder: What is it, Farmer Yumi? Farmer Yumi: A bunch of puppies are chasing my chickens, and it's causing all kinds of trouble on my farm. Can you do something about it? Ryder: Don't worry, Farmer Yumi. No job is too big, no pup is too small, or too old. (He issues the call) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Lilac, Rocky, Zuma, Deliliah, Marshall, Lulu, and Rubble: Ryder needs us! (They run into the elevator, this time, Marshall is first and doesn't crash into anything) Marshall: Hey! I'm first! And I didn't crash into anything. Lulu: I always knew you could do it! (She licks him) (Elevator change scene) (Both Deliliah and Lulu don't wear gear) (The PAW Patrol lines up) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming, pups. Rubble: Uh, Ryder, we're not really pups anymore. We're grown up now. Ryder: You'll always be pups to me. PAW Patrol: Awww... Ryder: Well, Farmer Yumi found your pups on her farm. Penelope: That's great! Ryder: But some of the little pups are chasing the chickens and causing trouble. Chase: Oh, no. Not again! Ryder: We have to find all 18 pups and fix the up everything all the farm. Chase: What do we do, Ryder? Ryder: Well.... I think we all know what to do this time, right? PAW Patrol: Yeah! Ryder: Lulu and Deliliah, you two can ride with me. Lulu: Okay! (Deliliah nods) Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Vehicle change scene) (The Patrol hurries to the farm) (When they get there, they see 8 of the little pups together) Penelope: There you are. Clark: Mommy! (The little pups run over to their moms) Lilac: Do y'all have any idea how worried we were? Econ: Sorry, mama.... Skye: Where are the others? Chloe: Chasing the chickens, but uh... haven't seen Danielle anywhere.... Lulu: *sternly* Chloe.... Chloe: Uh.... I haven't.... Marshall: Really? Chloe: Okay, but we promised not to tell where she is.... (They notice the other little pups chasing the chickens) (Farmer Yumi tries to catch them, but she falls down) Farmer Yumi: Oooh! Peach fuzz! Chase: Pups! Stop chasing those chickens! Now! (The little pups are too busy laughing and chasing the chickens) Skye: They aren't listening! Econ: I know what to do! Rocky: No, Econ! You'll get hurt! Econ: Really I do! (He runs over to the little pups) Hey, Nemo! (He touches Nemo with his paw) Tag! You're it! Ami: Nemo's it!? Run! (The little pups start run away from Nemo and he starts to chase them) Rubble: I'll get the chickens back where they belong. Chase: How? Rubble: I did when I played Super-Pup, so I can do it again! (He runs over to the chickens, but when he tries to round them up, he falls on his back) I think I'm getting too old for this stuff.... (He gets up and rounds the chickens back into their coop) (Farmer Yumi closes the gate to the coop) Farmer Yumi: I think you still got it! Rubble: Thanks, Farmer Yumi. I guess I forgot that I fell on my back last time too. (The little pups all bump into their dads) Ami: Uh oh... Chase Jr.: Hi, dad. Chase: Pups, not only did you cause trouble for Farmer Yumi, but you left the Lookout without our permission, again. Little Pups: Sorry, dad. Sorry, Uncle Chase. We're sorry, pop. Chase Jr.: Sorry, dad... It was my fault. It was my idea. Taylor: But I decided to chase the chickens! Chase Jr.: No, it was my idea to leave.... for the 3rd time... Chase: Jr., let me tell you something. A real leader is always willing to take the blame when something goes wrong. And I know it. When you're older, I bet you'll be a great leader. Chase Jr.: Really, dad? Chase: You bet. And for what you did. I'm so proud. (He nudges his son) Zuma: Dudes, we still have a problem. There's only 17 pups. We're missing a pup. Skye: Where's Danielle? (Farmer Yumi looks in the wheelbarrow full of carrots and lifts Danielle out) Farmer Yumi: You mean this little pup? Skye: Danielle! (Danielle smiles nervously) Danielle: *nervous giggle* (Scene changer: Skye's badge) (The pups and the PAW Patrol are all back at the Lookout) Chase: Pups, just remember, if you ever want to leave the Lookout, you have to ask for our permission. It can be very dangerous out there. Taylor: But you guys did so much stuff. Lilac: That's because we trained a lot. And we're able to face things were afraid of. Skye: If you want to be able to do the things we do, you have to train a lot and work together. Do you understand? Ami: We understand, mom. We promise not to leave the Lookout without permission again. Chase Jr.: And we promise not to disobey any of you again. Digger: And no more chicken chasing. Chase: That's good. But for running off like that, there won't be dessert tonight. Little Pups: Okaayy.... Penelope: Now that we understand each other, how about we all go to the playground and play? (The little pups are all excited) (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) (The little pups are all playing on the playground while Ryder and the PAW Patrol watch them) Ryder: Nice job today. You sure are good dogs. Chase: Thanks, Ryder, but we can't do all this stuff forever. We're getting old. Skye: Don't worry, Chase. Like you said, when they're older, they'll be the PAW Patrol, 2nd generation. Ryder: I don't doubt it either. {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories